sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Gypsy Moths
| screenplay = William Hanley | based on = | narrator = | starring = Burt Lancaster Deborah Kerr Gene Hackman Scott Wilson | music = Elmer Bernstein | cinematography = Philip H. Lathrop | editing = Henry Berman | studio = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer | distributor = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer | released = | runtime = 107 min./110 min. | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} The Gypsy Moths is a 1969 American drama film, based on the novel of the same name by James Drought and directed by John Frankenheimer. The film tells the story of three barnstorming skydivers and their effect on a Midwestern American town, focusing on the differences in values between the town folk and the hard-living skydivers. The Gypsy Moths starred Burt Lancaster and Deborah Kerr. The film also features Gene Hackman, (fresh from his role in Bonnie and Clyde) (1967). Kerr had worked previously with Lancaster in From Here to Eternity (1953) and Separate Tables (1958). The film had the only nude love scene in her movie career.Capua 2010, p. 152. Elmer Bernstein composed the score. Plot A skydiving team called the Gypsy Moths visits a small town in Kansas to put on a show for the Fourth of July weekend. Their leader, Mike Rettig (Burt Lancaster), is accompanied by his partners, Joe Browdy (Hackman) and Malcolm Webson (Scott Wilson). The skydivers stay at the home of Malcolm's uncle and aunt, John and Elizabeth Brandon (William Windom and Deborah Kerr). Distractions begin almost immediately when Mike becomes romantically involved with Elizabeth, whose husband overhears her making love with Mike in their home. Malcolm falls for local student Annie Burke (Bonnie Bedelia), a boarder in the Brandon house, while Joe takes an interest in a topless dancer. Mike eventually asks Elizabeth to leave town with him, but she declines. During the next skydiving exhibition, Mike intends to do a spectacular "cape jump" stunt, but fails to pull the ripcord, and hits the ground at over 200 miles per hour. Although nobody wants to discuss it, there is a suspicion that he committed suicide. That night, Annie consoles Malcolm, and they make love. Before the team leaves for good, they have to bury Mike. To pay for the funeral, Malcolm does the same stunt that killed Mike. He leaves by train that night without attending Mike's funeral. Cast * Burt Lancaster as Mike Rettig * Deborah Kerr as Elizabeth Brandon * Gene Hackman as Joe Browdy * Scott Wilson as Malcolm Webson * William Windom as John Brandon * Bonnie Bedelia as Annie Burke * Sheree North as the Waitress * Carl Reindel as Pilot * Ford Rainey as Stand owner * John Napier as Dick Donford Production The remarkable aerial sequences in The Gypsy Moths were filmed at 12 locations in and around Benton, Kansas, with a Howard DGA-15 (N22418) used as the jump ship, flown by David Llorente.Armstrong 2013, p. 33. Hackman (as Joe Browdy), after decoding the "DGA" designation, jokes that "You're much better off jumping out of it, than taking a chance on landing it."Bushell 1987, p. 41. At the time, the sport of skydiving was in its infancy, yet the film featured an extreme variation of the sport, the use of "batwings", a precursor to modern wingsuit flying. Todd Higley, a prominent skydiver in the Seattle area today, was a key technical advisor and stunt double for Lancaster, and today is well known for having invented wingsuit BASE jumping. Carl Boenish was responsible for the aerial photography, including photographing the jumps with a 35 mm camera mounted on his helmet, while he jumped with the stunt doubles, a team of a dozen skydiving enthusiasts.Armstrong 2013, p. 34. John Phillip Law was originally in the cast, but Scott Wilson replaced him after Law broke his wrist.Armstrong 2013, p. 35. Reception The Gypsy Moths ran in limited release in the U.S. and saw few theaters giving it extended showings. Frankenheimer was depressed and felt that a regime change at MGM resulted in the film only being partially re-edited "so it could debut at family-friendly Radio City Music Hall, where it promptly bombed. Only in Hollywood could dealing with clueless studio executives be more frightening than jumping out of an airplane into free fall."Tatara, Paul. "Articles: 'The Gypsy Moths' (1969)." Turner Classic Movies. Retrieved: July 18, 2015. In his review for The New York Times, Vincent Canby noted that The Gypsy Moths had the semblance of an "action film," but "if this were a real action movie, I would be required to do little except look up at the sky and squint. Unfortunately, there isn't that much skydiving."Canby, Vincent. "Movie Review: 'The Gypsy Moths; (1969); The Screen: Barnstorming parachutists." The New York Times, August 29, 1969. After its initial showings, the film was lengthened to 110 minutes and the rating changed to M for mature audiences. This rating was an early version of the later R."Notes: 'The Gypsy Moths' (1969)." Turner Classic Movies. Retrieved: July 18, 2015. As soon as it appeared, The Gypsy Moths disappeared. Director Frankenheimer claimed the film did not get the same attention as his thrillers, like Seconds (1966) and The Manchurian Candidate (1962). Despite this, he would call The Gypsy Moths one of his two favorite films.Champlin 1995, pp. 117–118. The Gypsy Moths was widely seen in Australia, with a local skydiving fraternity quick to seize the opportunity to promote their sport, showing a 16 mm print at many club meetings.Swann, Steve. "The Gypsy Moths." Youtube, October 21, 2013. Retrieved: July 18, 2015. See also * List of American films of 1969 References Notes Bibliography * Armstrong, Stephen B. John Frankenheimer: Interviews, Essays, and Profiles. Washington D.C.: Rowman & Littlefield, 2013. . * Bushell, Sue J. "Some Damn Good Airplanes". Air Enthusiast, Thirty-two, December 1986-April 1987. Bromley, UK: Pilot Press, pp. 32–44. * Capua, Michelangelo. Deborah Kerr: A Biography. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, 2010. . * Champlin, Charles. John Frankenheimer: A Conversation with Charles Champlin. Ashland, Oregon: Riverwood Press, 1995. , External links * * * * * * Category:1969 films Category:1960s drama films Category:American films Category:American aviation films Category:American drama films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Elmer Bernstein Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by John Frankenheimer Category:Films shot in Kansas Category:Independence Day (United States) films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Skydiving in fiction